


All Bones and Fluff

by SINnamon_Pie



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: I may throw in a smut at some point, Might be some fontcest, Multi, Short fluffies, but it will be sweet and slow, requests are being taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINnamon_Pie/pseuds/SINnamon_Pie
Summary: Some sweet, soft skele loving <3





	1. Comfortable

Of all uncomfortable things in the world, you'd think cuddling a skeleton would be one of them. Surprisingly, though, it wasn't. It was actually one of the most amazing things you had ever felt. Being wrapped in the bony arms of the one and only Papyrus was the stuff of legends. He would hold you to his chest, pet your hair, nuzzle your neck, place soft skeleton kisses on your forehead, anything that would show his affection. When it was time for bed and you were cuddled into his bone pajamas, your arms wrapped around his ribs, you could almost hear his soul beating. It was a soft, rhythmic sound that never failed to lull you to sleep. You were the most content when you were laying with Papyrus. It was probably the only time he was actually quiet. You would listen to his breathing as he told you how much he loved you and how much you meant to him. You would spend all your time laying with Papyrus if you didn't have the entire Underground to save. But you took every chance you could. 

"HUMAN! I THINK WE SHOULD GET READY FOR BED!" Papyrus called from the kitchen as you finished watching your favorite Mettaton TV show. Giddily, you bounded off the couch and into the bathroom to get ready, throwing on your skeleton pajamas (which Sans had bought you when you "became part of the family", but that's a story for another time) and brushing your teeth and hair. "I'm ready, Papy!" You called as you jumped into the race car bed, pulling the blankets up to your nose. It didn't take long for Papyrus to follow, dressed and ready for his favorite part of the day. He would crawl up next to you, wrapping his arms around your smaller frame, and nuzzling his nose into your hair, giving you a small kiss.  
"Hey, Y/N?"  
"Yeah, Paps?"  
"C...Can you tell me a story?"  
"Of course."


	2. I do care, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Underfell Sans X Undertale Sans. Gotta love that Kustard.

"Hey... Fell?"

"Yeah? What's up, lame ass?"

"I've gotta tell ya somethin'..."

"Well, what is it, doofus? Spit it out!"

"O-okay! Okay..."

Silence...

"I'm in love with you..."

Even more silence...

The day took one hell of an unexpected turn for our dear friend, Underfell Sans. Love wasn't in his fortune. At least, it wasn't supposed to be. Fell was feared all throughout all of the Underground, right along side his brother, The Great and Terrible Papyrus, captain of the royal guard. He killed without mercy. He's LV was one of the highest known. A boss monster with no conscious. Then his world was flipped upside down. Other timelines began to invade each other. How? We have no idea. Completely different versions of Fell's world came into his life, ruining his perception of time and space. But, with the great change, there came great happiness. And friends. Something Fell never thought he'd have. Not just because he refused to trust anyone, but because he was just all around unappealing. At least, that's what he had always been told.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DISGUSTING, BROTHER!! HELL, YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE CALL MY BROTHER!! YOU'RE FILTHY, DISGUSTING, HIDEOUS, SMELLY, AND YOU HAVE A TERRIBLE PERSONALITY!!"

"Look at that trash bag... He's the brother of The Great and Terrible Papyrus... But he's does nothing... He weak and lazy..."

"Augh... All that dumbass does is drink mustard and make messes... I don't know how anyone can stand him! I don't even see how he could be related to Papy- Ahem! I mean, the Great and Terrible Papyrus!"

That's all he knew. The hurtful words from others were all he lived by. And, quite frankly, they were what fueled him to kill. But then new words were put into his head.

"Heh. You look and act just like me, except... d a r k e r... Listen, kid, you touch my brother and you'll be dead right where you stand... Maybe I can make a new pal of you yet."

"OH BOY!! HELLO! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!! YOU LOOK LIKE ME EXCEPT NOT AS COOL!! LETS BE BUDDIES!!"

At first, the unknown characters scared him. What if they were stronger? What if they killed him? Or worse, what if they killed Papyrus? Of course, those thoughts were washed away. These guys were just like him. If he minded his own business, they'd leave him alone, which is what he wanted at first. He wanted to be alone, trapped with his thoughts, the thoughts that made him the feared and hated monster he was. But with being trapped in his head also came loneliness. He wanted companionship. He wanted friends. He wanted love, something very unknown to him. But, he did finally open up. Widely. His first friend, Undertale Sans, broke him to pieces. Fell tried being rude to him to drive him away, he tried pushing him away with insults, but nothing worked. Nothing. The strange Sans managed to break down the emotional walls Fell had set up years ago, to the point Fell cried to him, telling him his entire life story, how all he wanted was to be loved but how weak just saying the word made him feel. Calling them close would be an understatement. Despite them technically being the same person, they were very different. They almost seemed like brothers if it wasn't for the love blossoming between the two, followed by a certain tension. Fell would keep his romantic feelings locked away, showing no sign of his attraction or need to protect Sans. Sans, however, wasn't so subtle. Small hugs, nuzzles, even a few kind words sent Fell's heart fluttering. It wasn't long before one of them decided to confess.


End file.
